


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by you_got_a_fiend_in_me



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_got_a_fiend_in_me/pseuds/you_got_a_fiend_in_me
Summary: Hi there, guys, gals and non-binary pals! If you'd like to make a request, I'd really appreciate it. Just know that I'm not on Ao3 a lot, so I might not see it straight away!This book will include fluff, angst, maybe smut and a few cursed/joke chapters. I'll say what to expect at the beginning of each chapter, so if you don't want to read one of the things I just listed you'll get a heads-up so that you don't have to. I'll also put TWs at the beginning of each chapter whenever they're necessary, and if I miss anything that needs a warning please let me know!I might not update this a lot because I get scared everything I write just ✨isn't good enough✨, but I will try to update whenever I can bring myself to!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sanders Sides Oneshots

"I still can't believe you've never been ice-skating," Roman exclaimed, for maybe the millionth time since he'd found out.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Roman," Logan sighed, though he was smiling at Roman's eagerness to get to the ice rink. "Is it really that exciting?"

"Um, _yes_!" Roman said. He stood on tiptoes to look over the huge crowd of people on the streets -- he was reasonably tall anyway, so it was quite easy. "There's the ice rink! Come on!"

Roman took Logan's hand and started speed-walking towards the ice rink, Logan stumbling after him. When they arrived at the ice rink and slowed down, Roman didn't let go of Logan's hand until he had to so they could put their skates on.

Logan stood up nervously. He could balance right now, just about, but he knew it'd get a lot harder once he was actually on the ice.

The ice rink itself was magnificent. It was huge, and there were so many people. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear, their merry faces flushed from the frosty air. There was a Christmas tree, which towered over the ice rink. It was one of the most beautiful things Logan had ever seen, and he told Roman so.

"It's not as beautiful as you, my love," Roman said back without missing a beat, a wide smile on his face. Logan's face went pink -- though that may have just been from the cold, of course.

"Oh, shush," Logan said fondly. He gingerly placed one foot on the ice, immediately slipping a bit.

"You just slide onto the ice straight away," Roman told him. "Like this!"

Roman pushed off onto the ice, spinning in a circle before holding out his gloved hand to Logan.

 _Show-off_ , Logan thought. He tried to copy Roman by sliding onto the ice, but it turned out to be a lot more difficult than he'd anticipated. He slipped straight away, grabbing on to Roman for dear life. Roman wrapped his arms around his lover and waited for him to regain his balance. Once Logan was steady Roman let go of him, but Logan still gripped Roman's arm like his life depended on it.

Roman was momentarily conflicted between wanting to teach Logan how to skate and letting him hang onto his arm adorably. He decided on the former option; as adorable Logan was when he was being dependent on someone else for once, Roman still wanted to help him.

"Like this, Lo! Come on, nerd, it's easy once you get used to it!" Roman left Logan to hang on to the side and gracefully skated around to demonstrate. Then he skated over to Logan and took both his hands, pulling him onto the ice.

Eventually Logan managed to skate, but he still refused to let go of Roman's hand. He fell over a few times, occasionally pulling Roman down with him. Roman laughed every time, though when it was just Logan who'd fallen he offered him a hand up through his giggles.

After probably the tenth time this had happened, Logan sighed in frustration. He hated not being the best at something. "There are children here better than me, this is embarrassing."

"They've probably done it before," replied Roman, no longer laughing as he realised that Logan was upset. "You're doing amazingly considering you've never been ice skating before. I fell over loads the first time I did!"

"Okay, thank you," Logan said with a small smile.

"No problem, my love," Roman said, kissing Logan on the cheek. There was an unmistakable blush on Logan's face now, and though he was trying not to smile so much he couldn't help it.

"Your smile is so pretty," Roman observed, linking arms with Logan.

Logan made a muffled "hmph" noise in response, looking ahead rather than at Roman. He wasn't used to this level of simp-ery. The noise he'd made sounded affectionate rather than annoyed, and it made Roman chuckle.

Eventually Logan started to get the hang of ice skating. He couldn't help but grin as he realised he wasn't falling nearly as often anymore, his eyes sparkling with delight. Roman watched Logan, his heart melting. It was rare that he'd see Logan looking this happy -- that's not to say Logan was particularly unhappy, he just didn't care to show his stronger emotions as much.

Logan blushed when he caught Roman staring at him.

"What?" Logan said.

"I'm sorry, you're just so nice to look at," Roman said lovingly.

"Roman," Logan started, remembering a word he'd recently discovered.

"Yes?"

"You are a simp," Logan stated.

Roman spluttered, halfway between laughter and a noise of disbelief. "Wow, just wow! I pour my heart and soul out to you, and this is the thanks I get?" He exclaimed dramatically, though he was smiling.

Eventually they started getting cold despite their warm clothes, and they were getting tired, so they both agreed it was time to go.

☕️ ❄️ ⛸

When they got home they took off their snowy clothes and got changed into their onesies. Roman started a fire at the fireplace as Logan went to the kitchen and made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Then Logan brought the mugs to the living room, where Roman was waiting for him in front of the now-lit fireplace with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He held out part of the blanket so that Logan could be wrapped in it too when he sat beside him.

Roman took his mug of hot chocolate, putting his free arm around Logan's waist. Logan leaned against Roman contentedly. The two stayed there for a couple of hours, just talking and laughing, enjoying being in each other's company.

**955 words**


End file.
